La Tueuse Immortelle
by Kochka
Summary: Drusilla revient et tend un piège à Buffy, celle-ci y tombe sans le voir…
1. Chapitre 1: Amertume

Titre : La Tueuse Immortelle Auteur : Kochka E-m@il : dark_wolf_cat@hotmail.com Catégorie : Drame / Romance  
  
Site envoyer : http://fanfiction.net/ Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion et l'histoire m'appartient.  
  
Résumé : Drusilla revient et tend un piège à Buffy, celle-ci y tombe sans le voir.  
  
Introduction : Buffy est maintenant âgé de 25 ans et elle est finalement devenue flic, elle n'a plus revu Angel, ni Spike et ni Riley, Willow et Giles vivent ensemble, Alex et Anya sont marier et ont un magnifique poupon de 3 ans (Alexander Junior Haris) Cordélia s'est marié avec Doyle et ils ont une petite fille qui a elle aussi 3 ans (Angèlina Chasse Doyle) et ils travaillent toujours pour Angel.  
  
Prologue : Dans un cimetière, le soleil se couche doucement derrière les arbres. Un gamin d'une dizaines d'année entre dans le cimetière a pas furtif, des sueurs froides lui coule dans le dos. Il avance prudemment entre les tombes. Lorsqu'une ombre saute brusquement sur le gamin. _Haaaaa! CRAC! La créature se retourne frustré de devoir interrompe son premier repas du soir. _Quoi? Tu ne m'as même pas invité a soupé avec toi!   
  
Chapitre 1 : Amertume  
  
_Qui ose m'interrompre ? Grogne le vampire _Oups ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, moi c'est Buffy la tueuse ! Le vampire lâche immédiatement l'enfant et il amorce une sorti éclaire. _Hé ! Tu ne va pas me laisser seul ? Comme plusieurs vampires me l'ont fait remarquer, je suis en manque d'affection ! Elle assomme le vampire d'un coup de pied sauté, puis le retourne et lui plante un pieu dans le c?ur. "Trop facile ! Bon maintenant le môme !" Soupire intérieurement la tueuse.  
  
***  
  
"Il fait noir. Je suis seule. Comme depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Au conseil, ils sont fièrent : 9 ans de service, aucune Tueuse n'a vécue aussi longtemps. Oui, mais aucune Tueuse n'a eu 2 amants qui étaient des vampires ! Aucune n'a connu ma détresse présente. Et je souhaite qu'aucune ne la vive. Tien, une petite flamme. _Buffy, je t'aime ! Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, je dois partir. Je suis désolé. Angel. Angelus. Les deux créatures qui m'ont fait tellement souffrir. Une deuxième flammes, qui c'est maintenant ? _Buffy, tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu l'as aimé. Stchhh. Je t'aime, mais je pars. Riley. Un ange, mais j'ai souffert de son départ. Même s'il avait raison. Mille fois raison. Une. flamme. _Chaton, je dois partir ! Mais je reviendrai, promis ! Je t'aime chaton ! Spike. Sacré menteur ! C'était il y a 4 ou 5 ans. J'en ai encore mal. Une autre, encore une autre flamme. _Je suis une clef, j'ai été créer, je dois fermer cette porte. Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Buffy, tu es ma s?ur et je t'aime, mais je DOIS mourir ! Dawn. Ma s?ur. Ma seule famille après la mort de maman. Une flamme, encore. _Buffy, je n'ai pas été assé prudente. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime ! Maman. Cette gentillesse. Remplit de la joie de vivre. Une autre flamme."  
  
***  
  
Ddddddrrrriiiinnnnnnggg! Boum! _Outch ! Seigneur ! Déjà 5 heure ? Buffy se lève et se prépare pour aller au petit party organisé par Oz pour ses fillancail avec Willow. Tout en se préparent elle réfléchi. "J'espère qu'ils seront heureux ! Willow était terriblement gêné de me l'apprendre."  
  
Flash Back _Tu sais Buffy, je vais épousé un homme. _Toute mes félicitations ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? _Ben. Enfin. Je. Il. _Je le connais ? _Oui. Souffla t-elle. C'est Oz. _Ben, ça alors ! Vous vous êtes finalement réconcilier ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Va falloir que je le félicite ! _T'es pas fâché ? _Fâché ? Non, surprise, oui ! Fin du Flash Back   
  
"Il vont bien ensemble. Même que je l'envie ma p'tite Willow ! Éh, fais pas cette tête !" Ding ! Dong ! _J'arrive !   
  
~*~  
  
NDA : Salut ! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre et que vous en aimerez la suite ! Je veux juste faire quelques précisions : Premièrement : Pour la famille de Cordélia, je ne sais pas si Doyle est le nom de famille ou le prénom du demi-démon, mais j'ai fait comme si c'était son nom de famille. Deuxièmement : Pour le couple Oz / Willow c'est parce que je trouve ça triste qu'il ne soient pas ensemble, alors j'ai fait comme si Tara n'existait pas (Dsl pour ses fans) je n'ai absolument rien contre les gays ou les lesbiennes, mais bon, j'aime beaucoup le couple Oz / Willow et pour résumer, ils se sont engueulé et réconcilié en secret et Oz a fini par faire sa demande. Troisièmement : La mère et la s?ur de Buffy sont morte. Quatrièmement : Les paroles des trois ex-amants de Buffy, sont issues de moi, ils n'ont pas dit ça ainsi. Cinquièmement : . Non je ne vous achalerez pas plus ! @+ Kochka 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Party

Titre : La Tueuse Immortelle Auteur : Kochka E-m@il : dark_wolf_cat@hotmail.com Catégorie : Drame / Romance  
  
Site envoyer : Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion et l'histoire m'appartient.  
  
Résumé : Drusilla revient et tend un piège à Buffy, celle-ci y tombe sans le voir. NDA : Je voudrais faire une petite précision, Willow vit chez Giles à cause d'une catastrophe d'on je vais parler dans quelques chapitres. Merci à mes deux revewers !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Party  
  
_Salut, Oz ! _Bonsoir Buffy, ça va ? _Oui, et toi, tu dois être content ! _Oui. _Buffy ! _Willow ! Cette dernière prend la main de Buffy et l'entraîne pour discuter.  
  
***  
  
Dans une maison en ruine. _Maîtresse, ai-je bien entendu ? Demande un vieux vampire. _Oui. _Personne, aucun vampire n'a jamais essayé ÇA ! _M'en crois-tu incapable ? _Mais. C'est impossible ! _Tu parles comme un mortel. Nous, nous réussirons. Son point faible, je le connais. Souffla doucement la vampire.  
  
***  
  
À la L.A. _Je dois aller avertir immédiatement Angel ! Fit Doyle paniqué. _Mais pourquoi ? L'interroge une jolie brune. _C'est une vampire, elle va tuer Buffy. _Mais. A quoi. _Tu sais bien qu'il en ai toujours amoureux ! _. _Bon j'y vais. Bye Cordy !   
  
Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! "Qui ?" Pense Angel, il se lève souplement et de sa démarche féline il va vers la porte. Une voix lui parvient à travers la porte. _Angel, ouvre c'est Doyle ! Vite ! Il ouvre la porte, un Doyle tremper de sueur lui fait face. _Entre. L'invite Angel. Que se passe t-il ? _Ta Buffy est en danger de mort. _Quoi ??? _J'ai vu une vampire la tuer. _À quoi ressemble ce vampire ? _C'était une femme, je sais que tout comme moi elle a des visions, mais qu'elle est folle. Tu es son sire. _Drusilla.  
  
***  
  
Dans la maison en ruine. _Impossible la transformer.  
  
***  
  
De retour chez Giles. Tout le monde danse, tout le monde boit, tout le monde est heureux. Non, pas tout le monde, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui boit que pour oublier son malheur, sa tristesse, son désespoir.  
  
***  
  
Dans une voiture. "Buffy ! Buffy ! Fais attention, je t'en pris ! Je t'aime !!!!"  
  
***  
  
Devant la maison de Giles. _Ne toucher a personne d'autre que la Tueuse ! Il ne faut pas manquer notre coup ! Gronde Drusilla _Oui, maîtresse !   
  
***  
  
Chez Giles. La caméras s'approche de la fenêtre, ont voient plein de personnes, ça fête. La caméras s'approche et scrute la foule, elle croise des dizaines de regards joyeux. Brusquement elle croise un regard profond comme l'océan, le seul regard triste, le seul regard sans la flamme de la vie. Le seul regard sans vie.  
  
~*~  
  
NDA : Alors ? Envoyez-moi pleins de reviewwwwwwwww!!! @+ Kochka 


End file.
